


to the boy (who just broke my heart)

by eversinceniall



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Crying, Friends to Enemies, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining, Poems, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love, not really sure if this is a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem where Kellin is in love with Vic Fuentes, who never seems to notice him. When Kellin's best friend Jaime makes the moves on Vic, and succeeds, well it's the end of the world for Kellin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the boy (who just broke my heart)

A naive fool is what you are  
You don't know better   
You just want his kiss

Oh it's so funny   
How you can do this 

I asked you not to  
I begged you please   
For I am in love with him

You didn't listen   
You didn't care   
And my heart broke  
When you returned his stares

This isn't fair  
Oh don't you care  
About me at all

What a best friend   
But it is what it is  
There's no way you can mend  
My cracked and shattered soul

He doesn't love me  
I know this well  
And he never will

Oh and I tried to tell  
You about his ways  
Trust me I've suffered   
Many days

See, this is just a phase  
It's like a maze  
You're just his new toy  
And he never stays

I don't see all the hype  
You're not his type  
But it's my tears  
That I will wipe

I try so hard  
But I will cry  
For you   
And for me

All he ever does is lie  
And you can ask why why why  
The truth is he's a horrible guy  
And he will always find a way  
To make you wanna die

My tears aren't for you   
No, they're for me now too  
When I see the way  
He looks at you 

Now he's changed this time  
You must be so special  
Oh I'd rather you committed   
A horrible crime

Than take away  
The only guy   
I've ever loved 

And I know he's not mine  
I've told myself countless times

And I know it's not right  
For to me cry at the sight   
Of you two together 

But you don't understand   
He was the only light  
In my world where  
It's only night

You were supposed to be  
That one person   
Who would never betray me

But you stole him away  
And I don't know what to say  
He was never supposed to stay

Even now I can't help but pray  
That one day  
He will love me  
In that way


End file.
